


A mission of great importance

by Ebm36



Series: The musketeers (portraits) [11]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/pseuds/Ebm36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos, ep 10, s3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mission of great importance

**Last week, I met the real Athos, Tom Burke,  and offered him this small drawing (A5 size)...**


End file.
